


making friends in Nockfell

by ImGayForAzula



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Dairy - Freeform, Gen, Modern AU, My babies are happy now, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, adult-teen friendship, befriending ghosts, dairy fic, lot’s of people survived you’ll find out who while reading, they’ve made their peace, travis survived, treehouse was not burned down, two years after
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGayForAzula/pseuds/ImGayForAzula
Summary: Morgan hears that she’ll be spending the summer in Nockfell this year and decides to keep a dairy. You have been given the opportunity to read that dairy.How exiting.





	1. July 12th

**Author's Note:**

> If there are ever any trigger warnings needed for a chapter I will put them in the notes at the beginning of the chapter.

Dear piece of shit,

Tomorrow my mom is sending me off to Nockfell for the rest of the summer. I’ll be staying with my aunt Clare. She thinks that a new environment will do me some good. When she told me, I acted like I didn’t want to go, but I honestly can’t wait to get out of here. Texas is okay but it’ll be fun to get away for a while. Somehow, I’m even looking forward to the thirty hour bus ride. I’ve got a couple comics, spotify premium and money to buy snacks at gas stations during the stops.  
I’m a little nervous to be meeting new people, it’s inevitable since I’ll be there for a month and a half.  
I’ve never kept a diary before, I’ll probably stop once I’m back home.

I will write again tomorrow evening.  
Morgan


	2. July 13th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan arrives in Nockfell and plans out the next day.

Dear anal,

I’m writing from aunt Clare’s attic. It’s pretty cool in here, there’s a big window and the view is great! This is gonna be my bedroom for the summer.  
Aunt C’s house is right across the street of a decaying building covered in graffiti, and I really like graffiti. So I’m not mad at it.  
A small distance from the building is a big ass tree house. Let’s hope no one is using it at the moment because I’m sure as hell going there tomorrow.  
Aunt C seems alright, I haven’t seen her in like three years but I can tell she’s the cool aunt. When she picked me up from the bus stop she kinda just went “I like your backpack. Do whatever you want, unless I tell you we already have plans that day and we’re chill.”  
Apparently she’s a journalist, seems kinda stressful to me but she seems to really like it.  
Tomorrow I’ll spend the entire day alone because aunt C has to work from 7am to 10pm that day.  
I’m not complaining tho, it’ll give me some time to explore the neighborhood. I think I might check out the treehouse last thing before going back to Aunt Clare’s house.

I’ll let you know how that went, tomorrow.  
Morgan


	3. July 14th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan meets two new people and finally goes to the treehouse.

Dear dick head,

I left the house today at 10am and took a walk around the neighborhood.  
After walking for about ten minutes I saw a 7 eleven so of course I hauled ass and got in there as fast as possible.  
I got....  
-a large red slurpee  
-a bottled water  
-a sausage, egg & cheese croissant (buying breakfast brings me joy)  
-popcorn with olive oil and pink salt??? idk it was good

I watched the pigeons in the park while eating my sandwich and slurping my slurpee. (Because I’m really really really cool.)  
I actually helped a little girl find her dad so that was pretty fun. She was just sitting on a bench and we had a good talk while looking for her dad. Her name is Soda and apparently she lives a couple blocks away from me, so I hope I get to see her again soon.  
So after we found her dad we kinda made introductions and shit, he seems pretty nice.

Then I went to the treehouse to eat my popcorn and drink my water. Which was very swag.  
So inside of the treehouse there was actually quite a bit of stuff which makes me think that someone is using it at the moment, but as long as I just make sure to stay away from there when others are nearby I guess it’ll be fine.  
There were a couple pictures of people too, I guess they’re the people that build the treehouse?

When I got there I did feel kinda panicky tho. Maybe I was unconsciously afraid to fall through the treehouse or something? Idk but it was pretty chill in there and the panicky feeling trickled down with time so it’ll probably go away.  
Anyways I stayed up there for a couple hours just playing on my phone and stuff.

Right now I’m eating pizza because Aunt Clare gave me money for takeout, she’ll be home at 10 so I’ll probably do some dishes for her.

You’re a little bitch.  
Morgan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, both Soda and Chug are still alive.  
> She wasn’t mentioned in this chapter but Maple is also alive.


	4. July 15th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan meets a friend of her aunt, runs into little Soda again and finds out something suspicious about Clare Nettles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: brief mention of Larry’s suicide

Dear pain in the ass,

I wanted to go back to the treehouse today but aunt Clare wanted to introduce me to a friend of hers. I’m not mad about it, it’s only natural that I’m gonna spend some time with her.   
His name was Guy Enon, he told me he’s a psychologist.  
I don’t have much to say about him, we basically just all had lunch at a restaurant that I’ve already forgotten the name of and then aunt C and I went home.   
I ran into Chug and Soda again, this time they had Soda’s mom with them who I think is named Maple.  
I was just drinking a slurpee on a park bench (that’s like my fifth one since I arrived here I’m fucking addicted) and Soda basically tackled me to the ground. (rip slurpee)   
Then her mom had to peel her off of me because she wouldn’t let go. We small talked a little before aunt C called me to come home and help her decide on dinner. 

Here’s where it gets weird tho.  
I was looking through the cabinets in my room in the attic when I found a picture of my mom with aunt Clare, but she looked a lot different.  
In the old picture aunt C had curly, blonde hair, paler skin, blue eyes and an overall different face structure.   
While aunt C from now has straight, brown hair, slightly tanner skin, yellow eyes and a big scar on her head.   
I’m not gonna bring it up tho, maybe she had to change up her look drastically because of a crazy ex or something, and I don’t want to bring up bad memories.  
Tomorrow I’m going back to the treehouse, I found a couple cd’s there the other day and a radio so I wanna play them.   
Aunt Clare says she’s gonna leave for a whole week tomorrow, apparently she has to help with a documentary in Asia. I don’t see how a journalist could help out there but what do I know?  
She asked me if I want someone watching over me but I said I’m fine, I like being alone and I can handle myself.   
She’s leaving before sunrise so she’ll be gone by the time I wake up. 

I’m reading an older newspaper I found in one of the cabinets in the attic right now. Apparently there was like some guy who killed himself who used to live in the run down building across the street, poor dude was only 23.   
I wonder why aunt C kept this particular newspaper, there’s others too and they all have at least one article that has something to do with that building.

Anyways, see ya tomorrow apeshit.  
Morgan


	5. July 16th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan plays a cd she found at the treehouse, and makes another friend. Only this one is way more unexpected than the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: brief mention of Larry’s suicide

Dear anal fissure,

today was crazy. I want to tell you all about it but I should start with the morning.  
So in the morning I basically just skipped breakfast (bc I’m cool fuck you), did some chores and shit. You know the drill. Aunt Clare hadn’t left a note, so I called her. She isn’t picking up so she must still be on her plane, I’ll call her again tomorrow morning.  
I got to the treehouse and ordered a pizza, the delivery guy was pretty funny. At first he thought that he had to deliver the pizza to the run down building, I had to come down and stuff to tell him that I ordered the pizza from the treehouse.  
I just ate my fucking pizza Hawaï. (fuck everyone who thinks pineapple on pizza is bad) and picked out the cd I wanted to play.   
I played a song called “singular”  
I didn’t like it that much to be honest, but that doesn’t matter because what happened next is way more important.  
Lemme sketch you a scene.  
me: *turns on song* oh wow  
me: okay *goes to turn off song*  
random dude who I don’t know: Don’t turn it off dude!  
me: *HEART ATACK*

So yeah, I heard a voice. I know what you’re thinking, kinda weird.   
But it got even weirder.

me: *turns down volume* yo wassup?  
ghost dude: *fucking fully materializes out of nowhere* Hey little dude! 

So at that point I was too shocked to even run away so I just went “Uhm... I’m gonna like... go...” and I grabbed my stuff very slowly and just walked back home.  
On my way back home I realized that I recognized that guy, he’s the man from that article I told you guys about!  
I think the music made him come back, tomorrow I’m going to play the music again and show him the newspaper.

Till tomorrow   
Morgan


End file.
